Flawless Grace
by SaitouLover
Summary: Castile has found their Father but things have not turned out how he thought they should. With new orders that go against his very nature and only one other angel he is allowed to turn to, Castile faces a great dilemma with great consequences.


He was leaning against the railing, the cool metal pressing against his abdomen. The sun had set and now it was the moon's turn to shine, glittering off the softly rolling waves of the ocean. The quiet crashing melded with the sharp silence surrounding him and he looked out at the dark horizon with solemn blue eyes. The muted moonlight fell on his shoulders, bare without the habitual coat, and he ignored the chill in the air as it seeped into the human skin adorning him. He closed his eyes as a particularly large wave broke loudly over rocks and he felt the spray hit his face but he paid it no notice. The wind picked up and he felt the figure appear further down the walkway, a subtle displacement of Grace.

Neither spoke as the second man joined him at the railing, arm just touching his shoulder and energy gently thrumming out through skin and clothes, pulsing against his arm in a silent and unneeded show of power. They watched the waves for over an hour before he finally acknowledged the male at his side; a simple tilt of the head, clear to the other, and a nudge of an arm in response. He was content to keep the silence, malicious and well placed barbs the only things that would ever, _should ever_, be spoken between them.

A thick cloud drifted in front of the moon and darkness swept the water and the walkway and the men. It smothered the soft glow from his white shirt and he slid his gaze up to the cloudy sky and the stars beyond. He closed his eyes again and tilted his face ever so slightly to the side, feeling his newly healed Grace humming in subdued jubilation.

"Your Grace is back." The other said casually, looking forward and not at him, _never at him_.

He turned his tilted head sideways to look up at him from an odd angle and he watched the other mutely. The man's face was smoothed out in composed serenity, something still so odd to see and he turned back to the water, hoping the stillness between them would return or that the other would _leave_. But the man didn't leave and it was obvious that he wouldn't let the quiet lie.

"I found Father." He said simply, cutting the other off before he could speak.

The interloper stiffened and turned to look at him with incredulity. "What?"

"I found Father." He repeated simply and the hands on the rail tightened, making the hollow metal groan under the pressure.

"You found Him?" He heard doubt warring with shock and so he nodded his head once, still looking out at the water. "Where?"

"Here, He was here the whole time, pretending."

A tense hush fell between them and he narrowed his eyes as cold irritation rose up in him. The waves picked up and began to churn fiercely in response to his frustration.

"This is all a game to Him. He is bored. He looks around and sees the mess His creation has turned into, what He has let it degrade into, and has decided that it is too much effort on his part. He says it is best if we deal with it on our own. He is content to sit back until some semblance of order is restored and then take charge again."

"He is letting us do this? How can that be?" The other's disbelief tore at him and he clasped his hand loosely in front of him.

"It is a test for Him. He is testing us all, to see if we follow His edict. He wishes to know if we belong."

The man scoffed. "Love humans above Himself."

He nodded again, feeling the ire roll off the figure beside him.

"So He has abandoned this world? Abandoned us?"

"He says no." The other turned to face him fully, darker blue meeting his in a curious and challenging gaze.

"And what do you say little brother? Has Father abandoned this world to the Devil?"

Resentment of his Father rose and a vicious wave crashed against the breakwater and splashed them with foamy spray. He closed his eyes and made an effort to calm both his Grace and the rolling ocean below. A deep breath left his lungs and he opened his eyes to steady waves and a waiting angel.

"I say that Father has plans within plans and that in the beginning He was content to let us make our own choices, our own mistakes, believing we could see our errors and correct them. I think that when Father realized that we couldn't or wouldn't, it was too late and He couldn't fix things without starting over. I think that Father is willing to allow the Devil reign to make the clean up easier for Himself."

A sharp breath from the other angel and he understood the feeling completely. He had felt shock and denial at his Father's callousness and it had taken Him explaining to make him accept the truth. Their Father was waiting for the End so He has less disorder when He Remade things.

"I thought…"

"We thought wrong, brother." He said solemnly, looking straight ahead.

"The Winchesters? Micheal and the others?"

"Micheal and most of the others failed. They proclaim to love humans above God but are willing to slaughter millions of innocents in order to punish the first rebel. They instigated the apocalypse for the sole purpose of destroying the Devil, destroying you."

Lucifer stood motionless as he looked at him, badly concealed pain growing in blue eyes. His mouth turned down and the deteriorated face twisted gruesomely. It wouldn't last much longer and without Sam Winchester he would need to find another, lesser, vessel.

"Most?"

"There is a handful that Father acknowledges. When the time comes He says that He will save them or resurrect them."

Lucifer was silent and he leaned forward against the rail, matching his own posture but with hands hanging limp. The angel looked ahead blankly, absorbing the knowledge and he took the moment to breathe in the silence, letting it cool the heat in his chest.

They stood together in companionable quiet for ages. The distant sky began to lighten and he knew that the sun would rise within the next hour. The moonlight was fading gradually and the pre-dawn darkness descended upon them with a steady pressure.

"And the Winchesters, little brother? What of your precious charges?"

Castiel's tangled fingers tightened and he glared out over the waves in growing anger. The water directly below them began to hiss and steam and they both felt as the nearest creatures suffered from the heat; fleeing if able, dying if not. The water stains on the rocks began to show as the ocean level lowered, evaporating under his unchecked fury.

"That good, hm?"

Lucifer hummed and watched as the water lowered further, leaving behind a dead fish on the rock. The younger angel's Grace lashed out and he closed his eyes as it pushed up against his own, burning his vessel's decaying flesh. The dark heat whipped against him and he felt the vessel's stomach tighten in sick excitement. The sheer intensity of Castiel's Grace was scorching but no matter how painful, he couldn't force himself away. He hadn't felt another angel's Grace in eons.

He looked over and his throat tightened. Castiel's Grace was visible. So great was it that it seeped out of the human shell it was in and formed a shinning aura, a golden light melding with white and red and purples. Black wings spread out behind the other angel and Lucifer found himself memorized at the pure perfection in them. His hand lifted of its own accord and he found himself touching those beautiful feathers.

Castiel jerked and his Grace was sucked back into the body so rapidly that a small pop echoed around them. His wings curled inwards and Lucifer felt the loss of those soft feathers keenly. Castiel looked at him, shocked and uncertain. They never touched in their previous meetings, the times where Lucifer would trick him into a ring of burning oil, and Castiel didn't know what to make of it. The older angel merely turned back to the ocean and left Castiel wondering.

As he looked at his older brother Castiel felt his fury diminish and emptiness fill him where it had been. Lucifer gazed out over the sea through Nick's eyes and Castiel realized that Nick had been attractive once, before he had given himself to the devil. The younger angel closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards. That handsomeness would be restored very soon; Father had told him that Lucifer was needed, in an intact vessel.

He turned and bent his arms over the railing again, his head resting on them in melancholy. Lucifer leaned closer, his tarnished Grace brushing against his hesitantly in an uncharacteristic effort to comfort.

"Now it can't be that bad, can it? You're back to how you were before, improved even. What is going to stop you from trying to hide them little brother, hm?"

Castiel took a breath and his head twisted sideways to pin Lucifer with a cold gaze.

"Father has forbidden me from aiding them." His voice shook slightly. "I am not allowed to protect my friends any longer."

Lucifer felt a jolt of surprise. While Castiel had done everything in his power to keep Sam Winchester from him, he recognized the obvious love and devotion his younger brother had for those two humans; things Lucifer wished that someone had for him in _half_ that measure. That Father had forbidden Castiel from helping them was unbelievable and cruel even for Him.

"Why would He do that?" Lucifer asked, confused as Castiel's face paled briefly and turned away, his hand resting on the railing and abdomen.

"Father… He…" Castiel hesitated, fingers clenched in the shirt. "Father has other plans for me. He has given me new orders, ones that I cannot go against, ones that can be hampered by protecting the Winchesters."

"New orders? But who will protect the brothers from me?" He asked mockingly.

"No one." The bitterness stung and Lucifer felt the urge to jerk back. The younger angel's shoulders were tense and he so granted his little brother some respite.

"What will happen to the humans? Surely Father will save them."

"Some. Most will disappear along with our brothers and sisters."

Lucifer felt his eyes widen and he swallowed, tongue darting out to wet patched lips.

"He's destroying his own work?"

"Most."

"The Winchesters?"

Castiel didn't answer right away and Lucifer watched on as the younger angel struggled.

"They along with Robert will be reborn when the new order is established. I am told that they will not remember this life. All they will remember is that… is that I am their friend." He finished with choked off misery.

The two men stood there on the walkway till dawn came and Lucifer looked on as the sun rose, the golden brilliance spreading over the earth in a glinting and majestic hue. They both leaned against the railing and soaked in the soft warmth, letting it sooth the different kinds of hurts within them.

"You're to go to Him." The monotone voice startled a nearby grazing bird and it shot up into the sky with a flutter of wings and Lucifer's chest tightened with what the archangel recognized as both hope and unease.

"Father wants to see me?" The casualness was forced and they both knew it. Castiel nodded once and fingered the tie on his coat's wrist cuff. The smaller man sighed and stilled his hand with an impatient huff.

"Sam Winchester will not be your vessel. Dean will not be taken by Michael. Father is rewriting the prophesy and he wishes to speak with you on things."

Lucifer whirled around, rage twisting his decayed face, but Castiel felt no fear. Lucifer would not hurt him.

"Is that your proclamation or His?" He hissed.

"Father." Castiel said evenly.

Lucifer deflated and the easy acceptance startled Castiel. He never thought his older brother would give up on having Sam Winchester as his vessel. Sam was one of his only chances for prolonged existence on Earth. Lucifer jerked his head and turned away.

"Where is He?" Weariness filled his voice and Castiel snorted. Lucifer turned back with a raised brow and he shook his head with slight amusement.

"Martyrdom doesn't suit you brother." Lucifer stared at him and then barked a harsh laugh.

"Oh, I _knew_ I'd like you."

Castiel stepped forward and Lucifer stiffened as hands rose up to cradle the ruined face. The younger angel held his head between soft, warm, hands and thumbs stroked small circles where they touched damaged cheek. Castiel stood motionless, cupping Lucifer's face gently and looking at him somberly, until the older being shifted uncomfortably. He hummed once and let his Grace spread out towards the Morning Star, surrounding him and burning him in dark heat.

Lucifer flinched and tried to pull back as the burning increased. It pushed against him, around him, slowly forcing its way though the holes of his own Grace and into the core of him with a steady pressure. It was dark and hot and gentle as it filled the empty spaces in him where his Grace had been. He may have been one of the greatest archangels to exist, but he had still fallen; losing God's touch was a horrible, slow death of one's Grace.

A gasp tore from his lips as that heat twined with his own grace, soothed it, stoked it until it blazed like the rising sun once again. His vessel's skin healed and flushed as he felt the ever-present cold dissipate as his own Grace swelled. His deformed wings straightened from the twisted state they had been in and they twitched as black feathers, long rotten and paralyzed, began to stir and Lucifer wept silently as Castiel repaired him.

He felt Father in the mending and Lucifer wept all the more at the realization. Lucifer was healed because their Father wished him to be. Father loved him still and tears fell constantly as Castiel's Grace stroked him until he felt so full of blazing glory he might burst because of it.

When it was over Castiel's Grace withdrew quietly and Lucifer opened glowing eyes to look down at the other in amazed awe. The soft hands still cupped his cheeks and blue eyes were wide as they examined his newly restored Grace in wonder. Lucifer stepped back and Castiel shifted uncomfortably.

"What a peculiar thing you are." He mumbled.

Castiel glared a bit. He turned towards the far off road and Lucifer called him back with a short burst of desperation

"Where should I go, Castiel?"

"Reach for Him, brother. He's waiting so you will be able to feel Him." Black wings spread and Lucifer's own twitched once again in longing. Soon, he would be able to fly again soon.

When Castiel had gone Lucifer released his restored Grace and reached for their Father, glowing beauty searching for blazing magnificence. Lucifer felt his knees buckle as love rushed through him and he wept again as he felt his Father's call, so full of acceptance and devotion. He pushed the tears and uncertainty back and rose to his feet, large wings sweeping out behind him to touch the sky.

He looked up towards Heaven and smirked slightly. Father was willing to let Lucifer destroy humanity, too many mistakes gone uncorrected. He had damned His _favorite _creation Himself and Lucifer would gladly rid his Father's _greatest_ creation of them.

With one more thought to Castiel's gift and what he could do to repay the debt, he soared up and up until the polluted world lay below him, a colorful marble in a sea of black. He breathed deeply, curling his Grace around him like a security blanket, and pinpointed where on Earth Father was. When he found Him Lucifer smiled and plummeted downwards. Wind and space whipped by his wings, preening the loose and decayed feathers and he laughed as he felt new and better ones, _stronger_ ones, push through.

When he appeared before Father it was with shinning Grace, flawless wings, and devotion etched into his very soul.

Tell me what you think, please. There might be more, I'm planning on it, but if no one like it then I won't bother with other chapters.

SaitouLover


End file.
